


Steal My Heart

by Slsheeba567



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burglar Clarke, F/F, Fluff, POV Clarke, Poor Lexa, Thief Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the story from Tumblr: "[burglar gently waking me] you live like this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal My Heart

"Shit." Clarke cursed as she almost tripped over an empty beer bottle. This place was a fucking mess. But a job was a job, and Clarke always followed through with her jobs.

Searching around for her trusty bobby pin, the blonde began to carefully pick at the metal handle of the door. It was almost 2 am and the owner of this place was definitely sound asleep. Or out getting shit faced. The second option was infinitely better for her.

The door swung open and Clarke mentally congratulated herself. Over the years she had gotten abnormally fast at this.

Quietly padding on the balls of her feet, Clarke slowly made her way into the small room.

What. The. Fuck. There was barely anything in here. Boss made it sound like this was a high stake raid, but whoever owned this place was clearly on the lower side of society.

Various granola wrappers and styrofoam containers littered the floor, so much so that Clarke had to jump over them every 2 seconds. There was no furniture at all in the room except for a little crate in the corner.

Adjusting her eyes even more, Clarke realized there was someone snuggled up in a sleeping bag on the dirty floor.

A girl. It was hard to see in the dark, but from what the blonde could tell; she was sound asleep and had long, dark hair.

Clarke sighed in annoyance. This joint was a bust, and this girl was clearly barely surviving, so what the hell.

Walking quietly over to the blissfully oblivious sleeping form, Clarke knelt down and lightly shook the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey."

The girl's eyes comically snapped open in surprise at the shadowy figure kneeling over her.

"Please don't scream." Clarke quickly clapped a hand over the girl's full mouth before she could utter a sound.

"I'm not here to hurt you. It's just..... Do you know how messy this place is? Seriously, how do you live in this pig stye?"

The girl's eyebrows furrowed in what Clarke couldn't tell was either indignity or anger. Probably both.

"Alright, I'm going to remove my hand. Please don't scream." Clarke reasoned with the brunette.

Surprising both of them, the girl didn't scream. Instead she said merely said one sentence that shocked the hell out of Clarke.

"Who do you think you are, breaking into my house and then insulting it to my face?"

Clarke nearly whistled at the fury in the girl's green eyes. She was openly bisexual, and women with fiery attitudes always had been her type.

"I'm just curious, if you don't even have enough money for a refrigerator, how do you eat?"

Embarrassment flashed in the other girl's green eyes, and she mumbled, "I know the guy who owns the IHOP down the road. He let's me eat his leftovers."

Clarke knew that guy too. He made extra plates of pancakes for the homeless shelter and had a beautiful girlfriend who kissed him every morning before work. She thought the woman called him Lincoln once, but she wasn't sure.

Taking a chance, she said, "You know Lincoln?"

Green eyes widened up at her, the brunette replying back with a, "You do too?"

Clarke lightly shrugged, suddenly overcome by an urge to act cool in front of this girl. "I've seen him around once or twice. Nice guy."

"Yeah. He always lets me take home his extra sandwiches." The girl said, jerking her head at some of the containers.

"Listen man, I'm sorry I broke in here and woke you up. I just feel bad you have to live like this." The blonde remarked, her hand coming up to brush back a stray hair.

"It's just hard to pay for college and find a decent place to stay. Trust me, this isn't exactly quality living for me either." The girl looked down sheepishly.

"I'm Clarke." Clarke said, thrusting out her hand. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this girl.

"Lexa."

"Nice to meet you." And it was, even though the circumstances were incredibly strange for both of them.

"Well, I'm just going to go now. You must be really tired, seeing as I woke you up at..." Clarke checked her watch. "2:17 am."

"Oh." If Clarke didn't know better, she would've said Lexa looked almost disappointed.

"Have a nice night." Clarke quietly slipped out of the open door, her shadow moving after her, until it was finally gone.

 

Lexa awoke the next morning, her back stiff and aching from lying on the ground all night.

She did her usual routine, slipping on her one red sweatshirt and heading down to visit Lincoln for free pancakes.

He gave her a fleeting smile while scooping a fluffy slice onto her waiting plate.

"A cute blonde came down here at opening time. Said to tell you to enjoy her gifts."

"What?" Lexa mumbled around a mouthful of sweetness. Her heart pounded in her chest at the mention of the mysterious blonde's name.

Lincoln shrugged, a slight grin on his face. "That's all I know, cupcake."

After finishing her breakfast, Lexa made her way back down the street to her shithole of a place, doing a double take as she swung open her door.

Shithole no more then. What was a barren house less than an hour ago now didn't house less than 2 pieces of furniture.

There was a worn looking recliner where her old crate used to be in the corner, and a claw foot tub and toilet near it. But best of all, there was a shiny looking refrigerator with a sticky note attached on it.

As Lexa read the note, a small smile graced her lips.

"Dear Lexa

Sorry some of the stuff is a little worse for wear. I'll try to have a bed ready for you before the day is up. Anything to see a smile on that beautiful face of yours.

-Sincerely, Clarke."

Months later when the brunette's house now had more than one room, a bed, and a television, she glanced down at Clarke's head in her lap where they were watching an old episode of Charmed.

"So where did you ever get all of this stuff?"

Clarke sat up, grinned, and pecked a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Trust me babe, you don't want to know."


End file.
